


Draco the Smart Mouth

by my_angel_misha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Draco is always putting stuff in his mouth and it drives Harry insane, Draco is kind of a twink, Draco is super submissive, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, Let’s say they’re 17, M/M, Masturbation, My opinion is that Draco’s a needy bottom thanks for ur time, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut and fluff probably, The second chapter will have most of the good stuff in it, This will be two chapters, You decide whether it’s OOC or not I’ve got some opinions about that lmao, sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angel_misha/pseuds/my_angel_misha
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a thing for putting any available objects in his mouth, and it drives Harry absolutely insane. He’s always biting on the end of his quill, sucking his lower lip into his mouth, or eating some sort of sticky candy. Harry doesn’t know how long he can handle the tension without snapping.Fortunately, he doesn’t have to wait that long.





	1. Fatal Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I write tons of filthy smut, so here I am with more dirty sex to get y’all through the night :)

At age seventeen, Harry Potter realized that he very much did not hate his former enemy Draco Malfoy any longer. The deep-seated hatred Harry had for Draco turned into a secret lusting for the blonde wizard that seemed to intensify with each day. Each smarmy glance that was sent his way had the dark-haired wizard gasping for air; metaphorically, of course- His friends could never know about the near obsession Harry had for Draco.

It seemed to Harry as if Draco’s single goal in life was to tease him to the brink of combustion. It took Harry a while to realize that the urge to punch Draco was much outweighed by the urge to shove him up against a wall and kiss him until neither of them could breathe. 

It was sad, how easily Draco could drive him crazy with a single glance. All it took for Harry to go insane was a flash of those deep grey eyes and a pink tongue sliding out along plush lips. He’d never felt anything close to this before and it terrified him, quite frankly. Harry’s need for Draco was so strong that he didn’t know how much longer he could hold it in without doing something stupid.

Every single day in Potions (their one shared class), Draco seemed to have something in his mouth, whether it be his quill or some sort of candy. Today, it was a cherry lollipop that stained his lips and tongue blood red. And when he shot Harry a sneer for answering a question correctly, the Boy-Who-Lived nearly passed out at seeing Draco’s red tongue peek out past pearly white teeth. 

Throughout the entire class, Harry was fucking up his potions and spilling things. It was embarrassing, despite the fact that he’d never been very good at Potions in the first place. It was as if Draco was permanently etched into Harry’s mind and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Every now and then he’d meet Draco’s eyes, and the blonde would give him an almost knowing smirk, swirling his tongue along the flat edge of the lollipop. Harry’s cock twitched in his boxers as he looked away quickly, his breath hitching in his throat. Shit, fuck, shit- How was he supposed to concentrate now? 

Most of the time, Harry could handle his ever-building lust by thinking unsexy thoughts, but today he just wasn’t having it. His body got the best of him and he had to excuse himself to all but run to the boys’ bathroom. The green-eyed boy let out a shaky breath and locked himself into one of the bathroom stalls, pressing the heel of his hand to the bulge that was prominent even through his school robes. 

“Oh, shit...” Harry hissed, trying to get his body to relax as he swallowed thickly and let out a shaky breath. He quickly realized that his body and mind were in no place to calm down, so he quickly stripped off his robes and pulled his boxers down, wrapping a hand around his leaking cock. 

Harry groaned quietly, his thumb sliding over the slit and smearing precum over his crown. He closed his eyes and imagined Draco on his knees for Harry, licking up the trail of precum that slid down his cock, his pink tongue slithering all the way up his shaft, hot and wet. He had to squeeze the base of his cock roughly to keep himself in check, biting down hard on his lower lip to hold in his noises. 

As he began to move his hand faster, up and down his shaft, he imagined that it was Draco’s mouth, his lips puffy and red. He saw sultry eyes turned up at him in his head, long eyelashes curled up prettily as Draco took Harry deep into his throat. He bet that the blonde would let Harry fuck his mouth, soft little moans slipping past his lips as the dark-haired wizard would fuck into his mouth gone slack.

As sad as it was, that imagery was all that it took for Harry to come all over his hand, muffling a desperate groan into his arm. His body shook as he tucked his softening cock back into his boxers and pulled on his robes, his head dizzy from his orgasm. Harry composed himself in the bathroom for a moment, trying to make it look as if he hadn’t just come all over himself. 

When he walked back into the classroom, his hair just a bit messier than usual and cheeks a light pink, Draco’s eyes caught on his own and a smirk appeared on his pink lips, as if he knew what Harry had just done. He let out a shaky breath and took his seat once again, thinking about literally anything that didn’t involve Draco Malfoy. 

By the time class ended, Harry had managed to calm himself down, mostly because of his recent orgasm; if it weren’t for his little jerk session in the bathroom, he probably would’ve done something he’d regret. 

On the way back to commons, Harry was laughing with Ron and Hermione, feeling much better about the situation. He’d just start jerking off more, and that should fix his problem, right? If he woke up a half hour earlier for his shower, he’d have plenty of time, and he wouldn’t be nearly as intoxicated with Draco during the day. Perfect. 

Harry hung out with his friends for a while before heading down to dinner around five-thirty, taking the same seat he always did at the Gryffindor table. He ate dinner happily, the food delicious as always.

And of course, he couldn’t refrain from glancing over towards the Slytherin table after a while, immediately regretting his decision. Draco was finished with his dessert, but he had a spoon dangling from his lips, sliding in and out of his mouth mechanically as he seemed to be lost in conversation. 

Even from here, Harry could see the usual curve of Draco’s lips and the occasional peek that he’d get of his soft pink tongue. The sight made Harry’s cock twitch, something that he was very used to, but starting to get annoyed by. 

Harry sighed loudly and looked away, scrubbing a hand through his hair in exasperation. He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath, effectively taking his mind elsewhere. 

“Fuck...” He mumbled under his breath, opening up his eyes to let out another sigh. 

“Are you alright, Harry?” Hermione asked from across the table, an eyebrow cocked in question. She was as intuitive as always, but he obviously wasn’t going to tell her why he was acting so off. 

“Yeah, I’m good- Just a little tired I guess.” Harry mumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose, wanting to jerk off and then sleep for a substantial amount of time. 

“Okay, if you’re sure...” Hermione looked suspicious, but finally cast it off as Harry being tired or just plain moody. She glanced away back to Ron, starting a rant  on how he needed to study more, at which Ron just groaned and stuffed more mashed potatoes into his mouth. 

After eating, the trio headed back up to the common room, chatting for a while and doing homework together for the remainder of the night. 

At around eleven, Harry retired for the night, leaving Hermione and Ron to hang out. Peaceful sleep came easy to him, but didn’t stay for long. Soon enough, visions of blonde hair and grey eyes plagued his dreams. Spit-slicked lips and a devilish tongue played over and over in his mind, until Harry woke up hard and aching. 

Harry looked around quickly as it woke, seeing that it was somewhere around 3am. He couldn’t see himself going back to bed anytime soon, so he stood up and stretched out, grabbing his cloak. He really wanted a bath, so he began to head off towards the prefects’ bathroom, knowing that he’d get privacy there at such a late hour. 

Harry headed inside with a sigh, closing the door behind him and not even bothering to look and see if the room was empty. He began to slip off his sleep robes, stretching out his back languidly. He paused in his tracks as a voice cut through his trance- a voice that he knew very well from every wet dream he’d had in the past few months. 

“What a coincidence seeing you here at such a late hour. Come and take a soak with me... I won’t bite. Unless you want me to.” 

Fuck his life. 


	2. Wet Mouths and Soaked Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wink.
> 
> I’m sorry for any mistakes!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your promised smut ;)
> 
> I realized that I gave Draco an almost dominant personality, but when it comes down to it, he’s actually quite submissive in my mind.
> 
> Draco is quite teasing and such, but Harry eventually snaps and takes the lead.

_“What a coincidence seeing you here at such a late hour. Come and take a soak with me... I won’t bite. Unless you want me to.”_

Harry stood frozen in his tracks, a million different thoughts flooding his mind and making his body go stiff. He let out a slow breath, his eyes taking in Draco’s form- what he could see if it above the water, anyway

“Uh... Yeah, alright.” Harry mumbled and peeled off his sleep shirt slowly, watching the way Draco’s eyes tracked the motion with something that looked akin to hunger. He licked over his own lips, peeling off his pants and boxers slowly.

“God, Harry... Get in here.” Draco practically growled, his eyes running down to Harry’s abdomen and groin. Yeah, that was definitely lust that he heard in the blonde’s voice.

Harry let out a shaky breath, slipping into the water next to Draco and clearing his throat. The Slytherin looked amazing, his form slim and pale in the dim lighting. 

“I know you want me, Harry. I see the way you look at me in class- Always staring at my mouth with those pretty eyes of yours. It’s so fuckin’ hard to keep my hands to myself.” Draco purred, sliding closer to Harry until their bodies were touching lightly. 

“Fuck, Draco. You have no idea how much I want you.” Harry groaned softly and pulled the boy closer until they were fully pressed together. 

It seemed like a dream, as Harry would’ve never expected the young wizard to be so blunt, but there was just something about the situation - something about the dim lighting and warm water that completely erased their inhibitions. 

As Harry leaned forward to press his lips to Draco’s, a pleasant shiver ran down his spine. Once he began to kiss the blonde, he quite frankly couldn’t stop. It turned heated fast, and soon enough they were fighting for dominance, mouths clashing hot and wet. 

Draco sucked Harry’s tongue into his mouth, running a hand up and down his side as he pressed impossibly closer to the Griffindor. He felt touch-starved and absolutely slit with hunger. Draco was the one to lean away first, his grey eyes dark and full of an almost dangerous hunger that Harry wanted to submerge himself in. He spoke quiet and low, his pretty pink lips curled up in a smirk.

“Bet you’ve wanted me for a while, huh? I teased you on purpose, you know... All that candy I’d suck on during class.” Draco smirked, his mouth coming down to kiss along Harry’s neck, wet and insistent and absolutely heavenly. 

“Bloody tease...” Harry groaned softly as he let his head fall back, his fingers twisting in Draco’s hair to get a nice firm hold in his blonde locks. He was starting to become more and more aroused, his hands running over the slim muscle of Draco’s back as he accepted the kisses happily.

Draco purred as he leaned away, his fingers coming up to intertwine with Harry’s, a mischevious glint in his eyes. He gripped the green-eyed boy’s wrist gently, kissing the pads of his fingers, soft and slow. The Slytherin parted his lips just a little, engulfing Harry’s middle and index fingers in the wet warmth of his mouth. He suckled around the digits, wetly pushing his tongue between them as he gazed up towards Harry.

Harry let out a shaky breath, his cock quickly hardening and filling out under the surface of the water. He watched as Draco licked his way along the palm of his trembling hand, his cock absolutely aching for Draco’s touch. 

“Is there something you need, Potter?” Draco smirked as he pulled his mouth off of his fingers, licking over his spit-slicked lips. Apparently they were reverting back to a last-name basis. 

“I need your mouth on my cock, now- Please.” Harry gasped out softly, wanting Draco’s mouth everywhere he could get it. 

“Oh, I bet...” Draco purred, leaning back in to begin sucking a bruise under Harry’s ear, licking and kissing over the blooming mark contently. 

Harry growled quietly and gripped a hand into Draco’s hair, having had quite enough of his teasing, thank you _very_ much. He cocked an eyebrow at Draco, subtly reminding him who was in charge. 

“I want your mouth on my cock right now, Draco Malfoy, and I will  _not_ ask again.” Harry growled quietly, giving Draco’s hair another light tug, enjoying the soft whimper that fell from his lips. 

Finally, the mischievious veil over Draco’s eyes fell, replaced by a lustful, surprisingly timid expression. A shaky breath left the blonde’s lips, his mouth opening and closing a couple times before he finally spoke.

“Yes, Harry. I can do that for you.” Draco breathed out, watching as Harry repositioned himself and hopped out of the bath, sitting up on the edge with his legs spread wide. The Slytherin groaned quietly at the sight of Harry’s cock, thick and curving up towards his stomach, slightly angled to the left. 

“Like what you see, Malfoy? It tastes even better than it looks, sweetheart.” Harry purred, beckoning Draco forward with a crooked finger and a filthy smirk. 

Draco nodded shakily and moved between Harry’s legs, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock as he licked a wet stripe up the shaft. 

“That’s it, baby...” Harry groaned quietly as he watched the grey-eyed teen, months of sexual tension melting away into the blissful feeling of Draco’s mouth around his leaking cock. 

Draco moaned softly in response, leaving open-mouthed kisses on the head of his cock and eagerly licking up the precum that pooled at the crown. He wrapped his lips around the head slowly, watching Harry through his eyelashes. Draco slowly took him in, running his tongue along the shaft as he sunk down.

The Griffindor let out a breathy sigh, tangling his fingers in Draco’s hair to hold on without guiding or controlling too much. He hooked an ankle behind Draco’s body, pulling him closer with a low groan. 

Draco whimpered quietly and began to take Harry’s length further into his mouth, relaxing his throat so that he could take him in almost completely. He swallowed around his cock, appreciating the soft growl that came from Harry, accompanied by a sharp tug of his hair. 

“I’m so close, Draco. Gonna come down your throat and fill up your pretty mouth.” Harry breathed out, grasping at the soft hairs on the back of Draco’s neck when he took him in deeper. He knew that he wasn’t going to last long from the very beginning, when Draco gave him that one look that drove Harry insane.

Draco glanced up to Harry with glassy eyes, a little drool, or possibly precum, sliding out from the corner of his mouth as he swallowed around his length again, hollowing his cheeks out and sucking hard around him. He let out another soft moan, very intent on making Harry come.

Harry couldn’t hold on after that, a deep groan of Draco’s name leaving his lips as he released his load down the blonde’s throat, his thighs twitching and muscles jolting almost aggressively. It was an intense orgasm, and it caused Harry to squeeze his eyes shut, as his vision had whited out very briefly. 

Draco swallowed all of what Harry had to offer, popping off of his softening length with a deep breath. His lips were swollen and red, his gaze still just a bit glassy. He let out a shaky breath and glanced up towards Harry, watching his green eyes come into view a moment later when he opened them. 

“That was so amazing, Draco. So good... Would you like me to return the favor?” Harry breathed out, still twitching a little every now and then. He watched the blonde, his head tilted in question. 

“I, uh... Actually, that won’t be necessary. Seems as if I reached an orgasm on my own.” Draco laughed breathily, slowly coming out of his trance. He’d really enjoyed sucking Harry off, so much so, that apprently he’d reached an orgasm just by performing the action and enjoying it so much. 

“Fuck, that’s amazing. You’re amazing.” Harry grinned a little bit, his limbs going slack for a moment as he relaxed and came down from his high. He felt wonderful, boneless and worry-free like he hadn’t in a long time. 

“Oh, shut it. I already realize that I’m amazing- I don’t need to hear it from a Griffindor.” Draco grinned, a little of his precious sass and playful scorn coming back to bite Harry in the ass. Speaking of biting and asses...

“Well, Harry- I will see you here tomorrow night at one am precisely, correct? We will continue where we left off.” Draco cleared his throat and cocked an eyebrow matter-of-factly, smirking as he pulled himself out of the bath to pull on his sleep clothed once again. 

Harry chuckled a little and slipped back into the bath, deciding that he’d like to soak for a while. He glanced over towards Draco, an amused little smirk gracing his lips.

“I’ll be there.” Harry practically purred, a mischevious glint in his eyes that was almost perfectly mirrored in Draco’s. 

“I know you will,” Draco hummed as he wiggled a little to get into his sleep pants, twisting to give Harry a smirk before he spoke again. 

“After all, how could you resist me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d love if you’d leave me a comment! 
> 
> It would honestly make my day~

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed <3
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! I’m sure I’ll catch them eventually :)


End file.
